POOL WARS: Mercenaire et sabres laser
by CrymsonFox
Summary: Deadpool se retrouve parachuté au moment où Luke se fait agresser par les Tuskens sur Tatooîne. Il se met alors en tête de l'aider à devenir un Jedi. Les personnages de Star Wars vont-ils pouvoir supporter Wade? De quelle façon le mercenaire fou va t-il combattre l'Empire? Relecture de l'Episode IV (et peut-être bien du V et du VI) en y intégrant Deadpool.
1. Ceci n'est pas une parodie de Dune

_Hello à tous, voici le 1er chapitre d'une fanfic Deadpool/Star Wars, ou comment ce serait deroulé l'épisode IV si Deadpool avait sauvé Luke à la place d'Obi-Wan ! :)_

_J'accepte toutes les reviews, positives ou négatives, avec plaisir ;) Dites moi si un truc mériterait d'être amelioré (genre est-ce que le style narration théâtre serait pas plus fluide que le style narration roman? J'ai gardé en style roman mais j'avoue que je me pose toujours la question.)_

_Sinon j'aime bien mettre des images (mais le site veux pas T-T, si quelqu'un sait comment en mettre directement dans une fanfic je suis preneur ) et de la musique pour agrémenter. Voila des thèmes musicaux au choix :_

_-Parce que évidemment on peut pas faire sans : _Star Wars main theme _by John Williams_

_-Parce que niveau exploration de désert ça claque ! __ : _Nier - The lost forest _by Keiichi Okabe and the studio Cavia_

_(Jouer à NieR , ce jeu est un MUST-HAVE ! Une Bombe ! Et je vous parle même pas de son OST légendaire. R.I.P Cavia)__  
_

_Star Wars, Deadpool, cette fanfic et toutes les images et les musiques présentes ici appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs._

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far a Wade...

POOL WARS

EPISODE IV : UN NOUVEAU BORDEL

CHAPITRE I : Ceci n'est pas une parodie de Dune

_L'action commence environ 28 minutes après le début du film. La princesse Leia a été capturée par l'Empire. Les droîdes, refugiés sur Tatooine avec les plans de l'Etoile Noire ont été vendus à la famille de Luke. Celui-ci a vu une partie du SOS de la princesse, mentionnant Obi-Wan Kenobi. Faisant le rapprochement avec un ermite appelé Ben Kenobi, il entreprend d'aller le trouver. Mais R2-D2 s'échappe pendant la nuit et Luke et Z6PO le poursuivent et le rattrapent, mais tombent sur des Hommes des Sables agressifs._

* * *

-PAR LA PUBERTé DE THOR ! C'EST QUOI CET ENDROIT ?!

Sous les deux soleils implacables de Tatooîne, un homme entièrement vêtu d'une combinaison moulante (mais néanmoins classieuse) rouge et noire se réveillait avec un mal de tête sans pareil. Aurait-il consommé trop d'alcool la veille ? (comprenez des litres et des litres vu que son foie possède aussi une capacité de régénération cellulaire époustouflante). Aurait-il traversé un portail dimensionnel suite à l'affrontement épique avec quelque vilain ? Endormi devant un film ? (car cette planète lui disait vaguement quelque chose et il ne sait pourquoi, les mots ''sabre-lasers'', ''Force'' , ''tuer Jar-Jar Binks'' et ''Je suis ton père'' lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, sans qu'il n'arrive à se rappeler de quoi c'était tiré.) Serait-il victime de quelques hallucinations provoquées par Mystério? S...

-Wooooooh calmos narrateur ! Je sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, mais ce banc de sable m'a l'air plus vrai que nature ! J'espère au moins qu'il y'a une teuf sous les cocotiers quelque part dans ce trou paumé ! J'arrive señoritas !

Et voilà que notre Deadpool se mit à courir comme un crétin à la recherche d'une forme de vie, et évidemment, le destin, oh pardon je voulais dire la Force, lui en fit croiser de biens particulières...

[...]

-Je vois 2 banthos par là mais y'a...attends une seconde, ah oui ce sont les hommes des sables j'en vois un !

En effet, Luke en vue un en très gros plan, il n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux de ses jumelles, que le Tusken leva son arme pour l'assommer. Mais plutôt qu'un coup sur la tête, ce fut un jet de sang écarlate que Luke se prit en plein visage. La tête du pillard venait de s'envoler, séparée du reste de son corps par un coup de katana bien net dans le cou. La lame brillait au soleil, éblouissant le jeune fermier qui ne put qu'entrapercevoir son sauveur. Un homme masqué qui le fixait de ses yeux entièrement blancs, entourés d'ovales noirs qui semblaient rire de tout ce qui se passait.

''Hellooow Bieber ! I'm your savior !''

L'inconnu fonça directement sur les pillards et fit parler les armes. Son sabre décolla le bras d'un tusken avec facilité, un autre tenta de lui asséner un coup par derrière, mais bien plus rapide, le mercenaire disert se retourna et lui ouvrit le ventre en en faisant sortir les boyaux. Puis il repoussa le tout d'un bon coup de pied. Le cadavre s'écroula sur le tusken suivant qui réussit cependant à tirer un coup de blaster vers Deadpool mais celui-ci para l'attaque de sa lame. Puis dégainant son second katana il enchaîna en une série de moulinets mortels qui vint à bout des derniers adversaires...avant de se prendre un coup de blaster dans le torse.

'' baby baby baby AAAAAAIIIE ! Bordel de m**** de nouveau monde de ***** ! C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude mais ça fais toujours aussi mal ! '', rugit-il en shootant dans une de ses deux épées (qui vint inopinément se planter dans l'œil du pillard qui tentait de se relever de la marée de boyaux qui lui avait été infligée).

''Ahn tu veux la jouer pistolero !'' fit-il au dernier tusken qui, resté incrédule que son coup bien placé n'ait pas tué l'homme sur le coup mais l'ai simplement fait reculer et hurler, lui en tira un deuxième, il aurait voulu dans la tête mais l'étranger eut le temps d'esquiver en partie, et le laser atteignit son épaule

''Gruuuuuuuuu ! Hu hu hu !'' fulmina le tireur, frustré d'avoir un adversaire pareil.

''Des types comme toi, il faut leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.'' fit le blessé, et en sortant un de ses pistolet, il cribla de balles le pillard impoli. Deadpool avait perdu un bon litre de sang, et sûrement quelques bouts d'organe, mais ne laissant rien paraître de sa souffrance (faut dire qu'il commençait à être plus qu'habitué) commençait déjà à se régénérer. Il se tourna vers Luke, qui était resté hagard à regarder le spectacle, son étonnement complet lui ayant interdit toute action.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?!

-Moi ? (fit le mercenaire sur un ton auquel on devinait qu'il s'amusait deja) Je me nomme Wade Wilson, mais tu peux m'appeler Deadpool. Ou bien Clint Eastwood si ça t'inspire.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un type en robe de chambre marron, qui trouva probablement amusante l'idée de jouer au fantôme à son âge, alors même qu' Halloween n'existait pas sur Tatooîne.

'' Hey papy ! Je crois qu'il y a eu un changement dans le script !'', lui lança Deadpool, mine de rien interloqué par ce qui lui semblait être une espèce de vieux gâteux.

Le vieux s'arrêta et enlevant sa capuche, les contempla hébété, semblant se dire '*Mais qui est-ce type en rouge sorti de nulle part ?'* Puis il se ravisa, et retrouvant son air de sage, avança vers le jeune homme qu'il connaissait.

-C'tune chance que tu sois encore en vie.

-Ben...Ben Kenobi, ça alors cque j'suis content d'vous voir !

-Bip bip ! couina R2.

Luke reprit son souffle et se tourna vers Deadpool :

-Merci infiniment. J'vous dois une fière chandelle ! Vous êtes un ami de Ben ?

-La Chose ? Mais carrément on est super potes tous les deux on a même fait du catch ensemble !

Ben (perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment) : *C'est moi qui aurais dut le sauver...* pensa t-il. Mais il se ressaisit vite, et s'adressa à celui que Luke lui présenta comme un certain Wilson.

-Si c'est le cas eh bien veuillez me pardonner mais je ne me souviens plus de vous. Je commence à me faire vieux...avoua t-il en un dit vous avez toute notre gratitude pour avoir secouru le jeune Luke, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ce sera avec plaisir.

-C'est gentil Père Fouras, peux tu me dire quel est la réponse à ta dernière énigme ? J'avais commencé à regarder cet épisode, mais les danseuses du Crazy Horse ont fait irruption dans la pièce en petite culotte.

-Euh, je crains de ne pouvoir répondre. *Ce type est décidemment bien étrange...Aurait-il consommé des plantes avec les jawas?*

-Oooh...bon bah si t'as à manger chez toi c'est pas de refus,je commence à avoir la dalle.

-Eh bien excellente idée, venez, je vais vous offrir un repas de sénateur ! conclut le vieux sage

Luke resta hagard quelques secondes : ''Pe...petite culotte ?''

Tout en marchant (ou en roulant pour R2) ils continuèrent la discussion.

-Dis moi jeune Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si loin de chez toi ? questionna l'ermite

-Oh bah c'est à cause de ce droîde ! (R2 émit encore quelques bruits incompréhensibles) Je crois qu'il cherche son ancien maître, je n'ai jamais vu une telle fidelité chez un droîde, jtrouve ça bizarre. Il affirme qu'il appartient à un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi. C'est un parent à vous, vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

-Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan Kenobi, ce nom tu vois il semble vraiment ressurgir d'outre-tombe, oui d'outre tombe..., marmonna le vieil homme comme si il avait des difficultés à se rappeler.

-Je crois que mon oncle l'a connu, selon lui il est mort.

-Oh il n'est pas mort, pas encore, argua Ben fièrement.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Bien sûr je l'connais ! C'est moi. Je crois bien qu'on ne m'a pas appelé Obi-Wan depuis bien avant que tu n'viennes au monde, expliqua t-il dans un demi-sourire.

-Mais alors ce droîde est vraiment à vous ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir jamais possedé un droîde...voila qui est intéressant...

-Euh dites les vieux, on aurait pas oublié une sorte d'Iron-Man en mode hibou gay plaqué or 24 carats ?

-Oh 6PO ! Je vais le chercher ! lança le plus jeune en se ruant dans sa direction.

-Attend Luke ! Les tuskens vont bientôt arriver !

-Pas de souci papy ! Je me fais son garde du corps et on revient après avoir développé une relation amoureuse ! AND AAAAAAAAIIIIAAAAA WILL ALWAYS...se mit à chanter Deadpool s'empressant, guilleret, de suivre Luke au rythme des notes discordantes d'un tube de feu (r.i.p.) Whitney Houston.

[...]

[Transition musicale, sans relation amoureuse plus tard. Dans la maison de Ben, lui et Luke parle tranquillement tandis que Deadpool semble écouter sans rien dire, surement perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées, ou le truc bizarre qu'il est en train de manger.]

-Autrefois j'étais un chevalier Jedi comme ton père.

-...j'aurais bien voulu le connaître.

-Il était le meilleur astropilote de la galaxie et un tacticien hors de pair. Je crois savoir que tu as bien herité toi même de talent de pilote (Le conducteur de speeder sourit) et s'était aussi un ami...Oh ! Ca m'fait penser ! (le vieux jedi se leva) J'ai quelque chose qui t'es destiné. Ton père voulait que cela te revienne quand tu seras en age de combattre, mais ton oncle s'y est toujours opposé (fouille dans une malle). Owen avait peur que tu partes avec ce fou d'Obi-Wan, tout comme ton père, dans une croisade idéaliste et périlleuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le sabre laser de ton père. L'arme des Chevaliers Jedi, les nouveaux pistos lasers sont bien moins précis.

Quand Deadpool vit le sabre laser, les yeux blancs de son masque s'arrondirent : -Dude, Régis avait le même genre de lampe de poche ! Eh tu me le prêtes ? Allez je découpe juste un petit cadavre ! Un cadavrounet alors ?

Ben tenta de le dissuader maladroitement : -Hum je ne suis pas sûr que...

Mais si mais si, je jouais déjà avec ça quand j'avais 8 ans...dans une autre vie. Allez, pourquoi est-ce que Cloclo en aurait un et pas moi ?

Se disant qu'il valait mieux ignorer les prétentions chevaleresques de son invité pour le moment, Obi-Wan continua son discours : -C'est élégant, maniable...l'arme noble d'une époque civilisée…

-Dis tout de suite que je n'suis pas civilisé, je suis distingué au point de regarder le Journal du Hard avec les parasites de Canal+, oui monsieur ! Et je dis toujours bonjour à une demoiselle avant de commencer à lui faire des avances.

Imperturbable (ou faisant semblant de l'être) le Jedi poursuivit :

-Pendant des centaines de générations l'ordre Jedi a su défendre et garder la paix et la justice dans l'Ancienne République…Bien avant les jours sombres, et l'avènement de l'Empire…

-Comment mon père est-il mort ? s'empressa de questionner le fils du malheureux.

-…Un jeune Jedi appelé Dark Vador, qui avait été mon meilleur disciple a soudain rejoint l'ennemi…

Le ton de la voix de Ben se fit plus chargé de regret : -Il a traqué et assassiné les chevaliers Jedi pour le compte de l'Empire…Ton père lui aussi a été massacré de sa main (Luke se troubla). Aujourd'hui l'ordre Jedi a pratiquement disparu. Vador a été soudoyé par les adversaires de la Force.

-La Force ?!

Obi-Wan sourit : -Oui, la Force qui donne au chevalier Jedi son pouvoir. C'est une sorte de fluide crée par tout être vivant, une énergie qui nous entoure et nous pénètre et qui maintient la galaxie en un tout unique (le jeune homme hocha la tête comme pour signifier sa compréhension, il est davantage probable qu'il s'interroge encore)

R2 : -bip bip bip duwiwuwiwu (un hologramme déformé apparait)

-...Essayons de savoir qui tu es mon jeune ami et à quel système tu appartiens, lacha Ben en se levant en direction du droîde et tritura ses commandes.

-Tout le début du message est…

-Oh je crois bien que j'ai trouvé.

R2 projeta une lumière bleutée qui prit bientôt la forme d'un hologramme. Y apparut une jeune fille en robe blanche, coiffée étrangement. Elle se mit à parler :

-General Kenobi, jadis vous avez servi mon père pendant la Guerre Noire. Il vous demande une fois de plus de l'aider à combattre l'Empire. Je regrette de ne pas être en mesure de vous apporter sa requête moi-même, mais notre vaisseau est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi et je ne puis vous emmener à Alderande. J'ai put mettre des informations vitales pour la victoire de la rébellion dans le mémorisateur incorporé de ce droîde, mon père saura comment les récupérer. Il faut que ce droîde lui soit livré sain et sauf à Alderande. Au secours Obi-Wan Kenobi vous etes mon seul espoir.

Le message s'interrompit brutalement, tandis que la jeune fille semblait dans une situation précaire.

-T'es mal barrée poupée si ton seul espoir est un retraité qui joue au fantôme au lieu d'utiliser un sabre, argumenta Deadpool.

-Oh j'ai d'autres ressources Mr Wilson soyez sans crainte, riposta le Jedi. Luke, tu dois apprendre à maitriser la Force si tu veux m'accompagner à Alderande.

-Alderande ?! Comment irais-je à Alderande, protesta Luke. Il faut quje rentre à la maison jsuis dja en retard.

-Luke il faut que tu m'aides, continua Obi-Wan, et que tu aides cette jeune fille. Moi je suis trop vieux pour faire la guerre.

-…Je suis desolé, c'est impossible. Y'a trop de travail ici. Moi aussi je déteste l'Empire, mais je…

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu vas te retrouver avec des collants et un pouvoir de rayons X dans une aventure super cool avec plein de filles à poil et de bouteilles d'alcool à la fin ! argua enthousiaste le mercenaire.

-On croirait entendre ton oncle...(se moqua Ben, puis prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'avait dit Deadpool) Euh enfin je n'avais pas entendu ce que vous venez juste de dire ! (se retournant vers Luke avec un sourire nostalgique quoiqu'un brin amer) La remarque de Mr Wilson me fait davantage songer à ton père dans ces jeunes années.

-...Euh, écoutez je vais vous conduire à la station relais, et de là vous pourrez allez jusqu'à Mos Eisley, vous y trouverez un engin.

-…Très bien Luke, il faut que tu agisses selon ta conscience. Et vous Mr Wilson, vous avez l'air d'un guerrier experimenté malgré votre équipement sommaire. Je sais rien qu'à vous regarder que vous ne pouvez être un agent de l'Empire. La Force me l'aurait signifié...Voudriez-vous m'accompagner à Alderande ?

-Est-ce qu'il y'aura des vaisseaux spatiaux, des sabres laser, et des babes à l'arrivée ? interrogea suspicieux l'homme en rouge.

-Eh bien, j'ignore ce que vous voulez dire par babes, mais je suis près à parier que oui...

-JE MARCHE ! TOPE LA BOBBY ONE !

-C'est Obi-Wan...* Je crains que cette quête ne soit pas de tout repos...Tout compte fait j'aurais peut-être dût rester ermite moi...*

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

_J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu, la suite bientôt !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)_

_ps : Les zabraks sont la race de Dark Maul, les togrutas celle de Shaak Ti. Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur l'univers Star Wars, je vous conseille le site Star Wars HoloNet qui est super bien fait ;)_


	2. Projet D

_Voila le chapitre 2 de mon crossover Deadpool-Star Wars ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et desolé pour l'attente. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés leurs impressions et à ceux qui me suivent. Que la Force soit avec vous ! Et laissez des reviews ;)  
_

_ps: Vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi j'ai causé de zabraks et de togrutas._

* * *

Pendant le voyage, les discussions vont bon train, nos amis tatooiniens souhaitant en savoir plus sur l'homme en rouge.

-A quel peuple appartenez vous mon ami ? demanda Obi-Wan.

-Peut-être un zabrak ? Un togruta ? se risqua à proposer Luke.

-Il a beau être recouvert de rouge je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas beaucoup voyagé jeune Luke, remarqua Ben, puis il revint à Deadpool. Est-ce un costume ? Etes vous humain ?

-Ma maman me disait souvent que j'étais un petit lapin. Mais je confirme, c'est ma collection printemps-été, et je suis bien un humain, ou ce qu'il en reste !

-Oh, vous serait-il arrivé un accident ? questionna le vieil homme, interloqué par la fin de phrase.

-Oh 3 fois rien ! Juste une petite expérience qui a mal tourné à base de régénération cellulaire, et qui m'a defiguré et rendu aussi instable mentalement qu'une Britney Spears chez le coiffeur ou qu'un Tom Cruise sur le plateau d'Oprah Winfrey :)

(gros silence)

-N'empêche, dit le mercenaire histoire de relancer la conversation, je me demande si je devrais pas mieux te réduire en charpie Bieber, ne serait-ce que pour ce que tu as fait aux oreilles de millions de gens...

Luke, affolé faillit rater un virage : -Quoi ?!

-Vous devez surement le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre Mr Deadpool, argumenta Obi-Wan. Luke est bien lui, cela ne fait pas de doutes.

-...Statistiquement le pourcentage de chance que Luke émette un rayonnement lumineux est de 0,0009 %..., précisa 6PO.

-Je crois que les jawas ont dut endommager 6PO..., commenta Luke tout en conduisant, gardant un oeil peu rassuré sur le nouveau venu.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je parle avec mes voix dans ma tête, ça m'arrive tout le temps, expliqua le fou pour tenter de les tranquilliser.

-On dirait le véhicule des Jawas là-bas, les informa Ben en pointant le doigt vers une structure métallique.

Le groupe descendit donc du speeder et s'avança vers le vaisseau. Mais pendant que Deadpool déblatérait un truc sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, les visages des tatooîniens devinrent plus sombre, car nombre de Jawas trainaient, morts dans le sable. Les premières hypothèses valables désignaient les Hommes des Sables comme responsable du massacre, mais Ben, plus observateur que les autres leur fit remarquer leur erreur:

-Ce n'est pas eux, c'est une mise en scène pour nous le faire croire.

Le mercenaire se sentit obligé de soutenir cette théorie: _[conseil musical: Le générique des Experts:Miami]_

-En effet Gibbs. Je détecte une forte odeur, surement issue d'un liquide blanchâtre. Aurais-on affaire à de libidineux extraterrestres ? De plus, ces grains jaunâtres semble indiquer une désintégration...Je penche pour le suicide collectif après orgie, le tout maquillé en meurtre ! Envoyez un échantillon à Abby pour analyse. Nous avons de toute évidence à faire à un professionnel...

-Mr Wilson, les grains jaunâtres...c'est du sable..., se désola Obi-Wan, atterré que ce type ne puisse même pas piger la composition de 80% de la surface praticable de la planète.

Regardez attentivement, seules les troupes de choc de l'Empire on put les exécuter de la sorte. De plus ces traces suivent des lignes parallèles or les hommes des sables marchent toujours en file indienne afin de cacher leur nombre.

Relevant la tête, nos deux inspecteurs de choc virent que le troisième s'était éloigné et avait blêmi: -…Si ils ont retrouvés la trace des robots, ils savent qui les a achetés, et ça va les conduire directement…A LA MAISON !

-Attends Luke! C'est trop dangereux !

[…]

-Même si tu étais arrivé à temps tu n'aurais rien put faire, et les droîdes seraient tombés aux mains des impériaux, dit Obi-Wan, compatissant au malheur du jeune homme qui venait de perdre ses parents adoptifs.

Celui-ci releva la tête et annonça:

-Je vais vous accompagner à Alderande, ici il n'y a plus rien qui me retiens. J'apprendrais à maitriser la Force pour devenir un Jedi comme mon père.

Ben acquiesca, et le groupe se remit tristement en route, étonnamment même Deadpool ne disait rien. Bien qu'après quelques minutes il raconta quand même des blagues et autres choses absurdes, l' Histoire ne saura jamais si ce fut sa manière de consoler le jeune Luke ou le fait que le silence lui était insupportable, ou bien encore que les explications de Ben sur ''Ils ont rejoint la Force'' et tutti quanti ne l'intéressait guère.

Il arrivèrent bientôt à Mos Eisley, repaire notoire de bandits et contrebandiers en tout genre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction de la cantina de Chalmun, un bar connu de Ben, endroit où il espérait trouver un vaisseau pouvant leur faire quitter la planète. Mais ils croisèrent bientôt le chemin d'une troupe de stormtroopers, soldats de l'Empire, qui leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Depuis quand ils sont à vous ces 2 droîdes ? argua un des soldats.

-Depuis 3 ou 4 saisons, mentit Luke.

-Nous venons pour les vendre, êtes vous preneur ? tenta finement de négocier Ben pour se rendre plus crédible.

-Montrez moi votre carte d'identité, fit l'officier qui apparemment prenait son boulot à coeur, ou alors la délation des feignasses était encouragée dans l'armée.

_[When the Saints go Marching in version Kick Ass 2? :) ]_

-TAYOOO ! fit l'écarlate défenseur des sans-papiers, sautant du véhicule et meulant la tronche du trop zélé stormtrooper à coup de balles de flingues gros calibre. La troupe ne tarda pas à réagir, ouvrant le feu mais Deadpool esquiva les lasers, le temps de séparer un casque du reste de l'armure. Il partit ensuite directement pour bousiller une jambe. Mais celle-ci ne céda pas, la plaque blanche avait été endommagée par l'épée mais pas suffisamment pour se faire trancher complètement.

''Haha ! Amateur !'' lança le stormtrooper en s'apprêtant à tirer dans la tête de Deadpool, mais celui-ci réussit à esquiver le tir au dernier moment.

''Mais...tu vas...péter...saloperie !'' fit-il en bourinant cordialement la jambière à coups de katanas. Au bout de plusieurs coups, la jambière vola en éclats et la lame put trancher proprement la chair, comme il était de coutume.

*Faudrait peut-être que tu penses à viser les endroits pas protégés la prochaine fois. Genre l'arrière des genoux, les coudes, tout ça...*

*Oui comme tu l'as fait avec le type que t'as décapité y'a 5 secondes quoi.* lui conseillèrent les voix dans sa tête.*

-C'est pas bête les copines, j'y penserais la prochaine fois, dit-il.

Il vit alors qu'un des stormtroopers s'était éloigné et venait de leur lancer une sorte de balle en métal. Son expérience indiqua à Deadpool qu'il était surement plus probable que ce soit une grenade ou autre truc du genre qu'une balle de base-ball, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à confirmer cette théorie en shootant dedans pour la renvoyer, le projectile revint vers son envoyeur qui, surpris, ne put réagir avant que l'engin ne lui explose au visage. Ben Kenobi rengaina son sabre laser bleu.

''Partons d'ici, nous n'avons que trop attiré l'attention.'' fit-il mécontent.

[...]

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient en speeder, Obi-Wan expliqua à Luke:

-Vois-tu, lorsque tu auras maîtrisé la Force, tu pourras vaincre aisément des stormtroopers avec ton sabre, sans sortir du speeder, comme je viens de le faire.

-Et pour le détonateur? Comment vous avez fait?

-Eh bien je n'ai fait qu'utiliser la Force pour le projeter vers son interlocuteur. Une fois entraîné, tu pourras déplacer des objets, voir des personnes.

-Vraiment?! Je suis impatient d'apprendre ça, s'enthousiasma Luke.

-Dites, c'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joies, mais où va t-on? s'incrusta Deadpool.

-Eh bien vu que vous nous avez fait remarquer, alors que j'aurais simplement put utiliser une ruse mentale, lui reprocha le Jedi, nous rentrons, on trouvera un pilote demain histoire de nous faire oublier un peu.

-Mais la princesse ne peut pas attendre ! fit le jeune garçon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Cloclo, en plus regardez y'a un bar là ! Ca à l'air d'être l'endroit idéal ! Fit Deadpool en sautant guilleret du véhicule.

-D'accord, fit le vieil homme qui avait peut-être envie d'une mousse. Mais ne vous faites pas remarquer.

Les 3 hommes entrèrent dans la Cantina. Une belle effervescence régnait dans les lieux. Ben les informa qu'il devait trouver un pilote et commença à parcourir les tables dans ce but. Deadpool vit Luke se diriger vers le bar, à la recherche probablement d'un lait-fraise pensa-t-il. Le mercenaire pour sa part, s'aventura près des musiciens. Ce qu'il entendait lui évoquait un jazz festif plutôt agréable; d'ailleurs il se surprit à penser qu'à plusieurs dizaines d'années-lumière de la Terre (voir dans une autre dimension, qui aurait put lui certifier?), les autochtones avaient trouvés l'astuce de souffler dans des tubes pour faire du bruit que l'on pouvait mettre en rythme pour faire des tubes (ou pas). La musique est infinie.

Alors qu'il se demandait si le gros crâne des joueurs pouvait faire caisse de résonance, et qu'il avait tapé dessus pour voir si ça sonnait creux, et qu'évidemment il avait récolté une flopée d'insultes incompréhensibles; son regard se posa sur Luke. Le fils caché de Dave et Mireille Matthieu semblait être pris à parti par Peggy la Cochonne, en plus moche, et son pote Testicules-au-menton. Mais le vieux sorcier pourri arriva à la rescousse et fit parler son sabre laser.

''Il est quand même badass le papy. Pour une fois je sauverais pas l'univers tout seul.'' sourit l'anti-héros sous son masque, bien que l'idée de faire un team-up avec un papy autre qu'un asgardien, Captain America, B.B. (Bucky Barnes, pas Brigitte Bardot), ou Mr Lime-à-ongles ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Après cet instant d'observation, Deadpool retourna à une meilleure vue, celle de la Twi'lek, donzelle à la peau bleue qui se déhanchait sur une barre fixe. Il la regarda longtemps, buvant au passage des substances bizarres. Il la regarda longtemps se frotter sensuellement contre l'objet, et tourner autour telle une...gogo-danceuse; mais néanmoins schtroumpfette la plus grande et excitante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Après un moment, il farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un vieux billet froissé. Soulevant son masque, juste assez pour dévoiler brièvement sa bouche; ce qui n'alla pas sans quelques réactions de stupeur/dégout de la part de quelques uns qui virent ses brûlures, croûtes et autres muscles visibles; il lécha le billet et le colla sur une fesse de la danseuse. Celle-ci s'arrêta et le regarda surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je te fais une offrande pour cette divine prestation belle muse. Voici 1 $

-Euh, c'est quoi un dollar? C'est pas de l'argent c'est un bout de papier.

-Allons ne joue pas sur les mots mi belleza, tu vas vexer George Washington, et tu ne l'aimerais pas quand il se vexe. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre quérida gazpacho?

-Mmh après mon service, j'ai encore 2 heures.

-Quatro Fantastico ! Fais donc ! Pendant ce temps j'entamerai une quête pour retrouver la Lame Brisée ! fit-il tout guilleret.

Mais les gens du coin ne connaissait pas la Lame, ce qui eut pour effet de le frustrer de la musique ambiante. Volant un instrument à un musicien, il souffla dedans. La note produit, si l'on peut appeler ça une note, eut pour effet de faire se retourner tout le bar et de faire imploser la tête de l'espèce de chauve-souris, qui mourut la face dans sa purée.

-Mon Dieu ! J'ai tué Batman ! conclut-il horrifié.

-Et moi je vais te tuer, t'es qui pour t'imposer comme ça le clown?! Montre-moi ta sale gueule !

Il semblerait que Peggy la Cochonne, encore plus bourré qu'avant, n'avait pas baissé les bras comme son pote Testicules-au-menton. Deadpool l'entraîna dans un coin et retira son masque.

''T'as raison j'ai une sale gueule, on devrait faire un concours !''

Peggy hurla d'une façon fort peu masculine quand le sabreur terrien lui trancha le bras.

''Maintenant demande à ton pote de te filer un coup de main.'' plaisanta-t-il, et remettant son masque, il retourna jouer. La démo avait fait son petit effet, et peu de monde vint lui chercher des noises par la suite, les rares chanceux goutèrent à la fragilité d'un mur tatooinien.

''Je devrais vraiment penser à faire une émisssion style D&Co, je serais très doué. Bon c'est parti !''

Il souffla à nouveau dans l'instrument, et articula des notes correctes, voir même très bonnes, et l'orchestre le suivit ! Deadpool sentant sa mission, se mit à devenir le chanteur: _[conseil musical: Hooked on a Feeling, la version que vous voulez]_

''_Ooga Chaka Ooga Ooga, Ooga Chaka Ooga Ooga, Ooga Chaka Ooga Ooga, Ooga Chaka Ooga Ooga _

_I can't stop this feeling _

_Deep inside of me... _

_Girl you just don't realize _

_What you do to me... _''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!'' réussit à articuler Luke dans le bordel ambiant.

''_AAAA AA. HOOKED ON A FEELING !_

J'essaye d'invoquer les Guardians of the Galaxy évidemment ! Un team-up avec Rocket Racoon ça serait plus classe qu'avec vous ! Et je chourerai Gamora à Star-Lord !''

''Je crois que...''

''_That you're in love with me?_ ''

''Laisses-tomber...''

Après avoir fait un carton, et but encore plus de verres, Deadpool put enfin inviter la danseuse au bar car elle avait finit son service. Luke avait tenté de draguer, sans succès, mais Obi-Wan était lui depuis tout à l'heure en conversation avec une dame.

-Barman, se signala l'ex-chanteur. 2 verres de trucs violet pour et son invitée.

-Surement pas, vous m'avez peté la cloison, fais fuir 20 clients, et couper le bras de mon meilleur buveur. Et tué quelqu'un par la musique !

-Mais je vous ai fait danser la moitié du bar, donner un nouveau répertoire à vos musiciens, et j'ai consommé plus d'alcool que 10 métalleux !

-...Et 2 Schzzalfun ambré, 2 !

Deadpool focalisa son attention sur la Twi'lek.

-Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom?

-Aayla Secura. Hihi non je plaisante, Rayza Sayma. D'ailleurs c'est qui Gamora?

-U...une marque de moutarde! Tu as de magnifiques tentacules. Aussi bleues que Pink Floyd. Tu vois là, je partais pour aller sonner les hells bells, et puis je te vois, et je me...crois au Nirvana, knocking on heaven's door. With you I don't want to Slipknot, I want to Linkin Park, U2? I want to Sex Pistols in your Bède le Vénérable...Euuh excuse moi, je m'y perd, tu es tellement rad...iat...euse. On va chez moi?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Obi-Wan, Luke et les droîdes durent supporter un Deadpool tanguant et une Rayza Sayma qui ne valait guère mieux; ainsi que tous les bruits qu'ils firent pendant la nuit. Ce qui ne fit qu'attiser l'envie de Luke de devenir Jedi, car là il aurait un sabre laser, il pourrait rivaliser.

-Ah ! Ooooh ! Aaah Ah !

- 6PO...spa la peine de traduire...

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, nos héros (la Twi'lek étant retourner bosser) était prêt à quitter Tatooine en compagnie d' Han Solo, Chewbacca et du Faucon Millenium.

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

_Voila, en espérant que je sorte le chapitre 3 un peu plus rapidement :) Comment se passera la rencontre Deadpool-Han? Chewie en perdra t-il ses poils? Réponses dans le chapitre 3 !_

_ps: Les Twi'lek sont une race d'humanoîde qui possèdent deux tentacules en guise de chevelure. Une des plus celèbres étant Aayla Secura. Beaucoup de femmes Twi'lek sont vendus comme esclaves, et donc les danseuses dans Star Wars ce sont souvent elles (Jabba en a par exemple 2). Et pour ceux qui connaissent Star Wars Déconne, le ''type deguisé en zizi'' c'est aussi un Twi'lek ;)_

_ Je sais que dans la scène originale, il n'y a pas de danseuses, et il y a très vaguement un truc qui ressemble à une chauve-souris; mais j'avais cru m'en souvenir, et quand je me suis rendu compte de ma bourde, je me suis dit que j'allais laisser quand même. Après tout rien ne dit qu'on ait vu l'integralité du bar ;) (je salue au passage Satan, Cléopâtre et Plo Koon, qui sont planqués dans la scène XD)_


End file.
